Fiancés & Fate
by BossVicCossWynch
Summary: Austin & Ally are engaged and planning their wedding, along with their whole future together; and as always, adventure ensues. One shot series. Takes place right where "Auslly - The Missing Moments: Season 4" left off.
1. Post Proposal

**Author's note: Welcome to my new story! This story picks up directly where my season 4 missing moments story left off and goes through Austin and Ally's wedding! And as for all of my one shot series, I am open to any suggestions and requests for one shots you all may have!**

Ally awoke before their alarm went off, blinking her eyes open to see the sun shining through the window in their hotel room in Paris.

She stretched out her arms and rubbed her eyes before placing her left hand on Austin's bare chest and snuggling deeper into his side.

Sighing contently, Ally's eyes began to drift shut again.

Suddenly, something caught her eye.

There was a bright spot on the ceiling, as if there was a sparkly object causing prisms to dance all over the room.

Looking to the side, she saw the source behind the prisms.

It was coming from the large diamond on her left hand.

She bit her bottom lip excitedly as she saw the ring and remembered everything that had happened the previous night.

Austin proposed.

They were engaged.

He was her fiancé.

They were getting married.

She kinda felt like she would never be able to wipe the wide smile off her face.

Austin stirred in his sleep, his head tossing and turning on his pillow as his eyelids slowly fluttered open, squinting due to the light.

He rubbed his eyes with one hand as his other arm tightened its grip around her and pulled her into him even further, his hand gripping her shoulder.

"Morning." Austin yawned sleepily, his eyes finally landing on her.

"Good morning to you too, fiancé." Ally said, unable to keep herself from beaming.

A wide grin spread across Austin's face as his right hand went to grab her left one on his chest, running his thumb over the ring on her finger.

"I honestly thought it was another dream." Austin whispered.

"Another?" Ally said.

"Yeah, ever since I bought the ring all I could think about was how you would respond." Austin explained. "Most of the time they would be nightmares that ended with you rejecting me and me being heartbroken, but occasionally there would be a happy one in the mix."

"Well yesterday wasn't a dream." Ally told him with a wide smile on her face. "I said yes. We're actually getting married. _Married_."

"We are, aren't we?" Austin smirked, twisting his body so that he was holding himself up over her.

"Mmmm." Ally hummed happily before Austin leaned down to kiss her lips passionately.

The kiss was soft, their lips barely grazing. But it was sweet and loving.

Just as Austin began to apply more pressure to their kiss, Ally's alarm went off.

Austin groaned as Ally giggled.

"C'mon, hubby to be." she laughed. "We have to get to soundcheck."

"Can't we just act engaged for one minute!" Austin groaned.

"Well..." Ally said. "How about we save some time and shower together. I mean, it would conserve water-"

"You don't need to say another word: I'm in." Austin said, rolling out of bed and dashing to the bathroom to turn the shower on.

What they had planned to be time saving, ended up being longer than it would've been if they had each taken two separate showers; but they weren't complaining.

They left the steamy bathroom, both wrapped in towels, as they both picked out their clothes to wear to soundcheck before they would go into hair and makeup and put on their show clothes.

"Oh, Dez called while we were in the shower." Austin said, checking his phone. "I'm gonna call him back."

Austin held the phone to his ear, waiting for his best friend to answer.

"Hey buddy! Sorry I missed your call, I was in the shower." Austin said once Dez answered the phone, smirking at Ally.

Austin was quiet while Dez spoke on the other end.

"Yes, she said yes." Austin chuckled.

"Wait, Dez knew?!" Ally asked.

"Of course he did." Austin told her. "He was the first person I told! He helped me pick out the ring. At this point, he's still the only one that knows."

"So can I tell Trish?!" Ally asked excitedly.

"Yes, you can tell Trish." Austin laughed.

Ally squealed excitedly before grabbing her phone and pressing Trish's contact number.

"Ally..." Trish said when she finally answered. "It is five in the morning. This better be an emergency. What's the bad news? Who died?"

"Nobody died!" Ally said. "And there is no bad news, only good news!"

"Then what is this news?" Trish grumbled sleepily.

"AUSTIN PROPOSED!" Ally screamed excitedly into the phone.

"You're joking..." Trish said slowly.

"No I'm not!" Ally said, bouncing up and down on her feet in excitement.

"You're serious?" Trish said.

"YES!" Ally said. "He got down on one knee, held out a ring, and asked me to MARRY him!"

"NO WAY!" Trish squealed, her excitement now emulating Ally's.

"YES!" Ally screamed. "We're engaged!"

"You're engaged!" Trish squealed. "You're getting married!"

"I'M GETTING MARRIED!" Ally screamed, full on jumping up and down with excitement now.

"I'm so happy for both of you!" Trish said.

"Aww, thank you Trish!" Ally said.

"Okay now enough with the sentimental crap, I WANNA SEE THAT ROCK!" Trish said.

"Oh my god, Trish, it's GORGEOUS!" Ally said, holding out her left hand to admire her ring.

"I bet it's expensive too." Trish said.

"Maybe." Ally said, biting her bottom lip to keep her smile from getting any wider. "I have to say, both boys have very good taste."

"I mean, if there's one thing the two of them are never shy with, it's money." Trish said. "It's one of my favorite things about them. I think deep down we both knew they'd be filthy rich someday, which is why we kept them around."

"Trish, stop!" Ally said, rolling her eyes. "You know that's not true."

"It's half true." Trish said. "For me at least; you fell head over heels for Austin so you have more factors, such as him being good in bed, as to why you kept him around."

"What are we even talking about?" Ally asked.

"Sorry, got off track; anyway, YOU GUYS ARE GETTING MARRIED!" Trish squealed again. "I can't wait to start planing the wedding! I get to help plan the wedding, right?"

"Of course you do!" Ally said. "And it might be a little soon to ask this... But..."

"What?!" Trish said excitedly.

"Will you be my maid of honor?" Ally blurted out quickly.

"Oh my god, Ally, YES!" Trish said thickly, the tears evident in her voice. "Of course I will!"

"Wait, if you're asking Trish right now, then I get to ask Dez right now!" Austin said from across the room. "Dez Hatfield Wade, will you make me the happiest man alive and... Be my best man?"

"YES! YES! I WILL!" Dez screamed so loud Austin had to hold the phone away from his ear.

"Oh crap, is that really what time it is?" Ally asked Austin, pointing to the clock.

"Shit, we need to leave." Austin said.

"Well, Trish, I've gotta go or we're gonna be late to soundcheck." Ally said.

"Okay." Trish said. "Congratulations to both of you, seriously, I'm so happy for you guys."

"Aww thank you!" Ally said. "I love you!"

"I love you too!" Trish said. "Break a leg tonight!"

"Will do!" Ally laughed before she hung up the phone.

Austin ended his call with Dez just when Ally ended her call with Trish, both throwing their phones down and rushing to get dressed.

"WAIT." Austin said just as they were about to leave the room.

"What?" Ally asked. "Are we forgetting something?"

Austin nodded and pointed down to her left hand.

"You can't wear it." Austin said sadly.

"What? Why?" Ally said, disappointed.

"Because then everyone will know!" Austin said. "All the fans will see it; we haven't even told our parents yet!"

"That's a good point." Ally sighed. "Fine. I won't wear it; but we are telling Jimmy and Ronnie today."

"Deal." Austin smiled before they left the room.

...

"Hey, guys, can we talk to you for a second?" Austin asked as he and Ally approached Jimmy and Ronnie. "It's kind of important."

"Yes, but make it quick." Jimmy said. "The meet and greet is about to start."

"Yes, get right to the point." Ronnie added.

Austin and Ally looked at each other, exchanged a nervous glance, then blurted out the news.

"We're getting married." the couple said at the same time.

"Seriously?" Jimmy asked, a smile growing on his face.

The duo nodded.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you two!" Jimmy said, pulling them both into a hug.

"Hey, I'm happy too!" Ronnie said, joining in on the group hug.

"Thanks guys." Ally laughed.

"Wait, where's your ring?" Ronnie asked, grabbing onto Ally's left hand and examining it.

"Well, that's the thing..." Ally said. "We don't want to tell the fans yet."

"We wanna wait until the tour is over so we can go home and tell our parents in person before we tell the whole world." Austin explained.

"That makes sense." Jimmy said. "Well there's less then two weeks left of tour, I'm sure we can keep this to ourselves."

"I've got a better idea." Ronnie said. "How about we extend the tour one more night, and have the last show in Miami."

"Yes!" Ally said. "That way we can tell our parents in person and then tell the fans in person too!"

"Perfect!" Jimmy said. "I'll start booking things right now."

"You two need to head off to the meet and greet." Ronnie told them before running off with Jimmy.

"Ready to meet some fans, _fiancé_?" Austin smirked, holding out his hand for her to take.

"I always am, _fiancé_." Ally laughed, taking his hand and pulling him off towards the meet and greet.

...

The meet and greet and show went great, leaving Austin and Ally completely exhausted when they returned to their hotel room.

They both flopped into bed after stripping their sweating show clothes off.

Ally was laying on Austin's chest, Austin's fingers mindlessly playing with her hair, both too tied to speak.

"Austin?" Ally asked, checking to see if he was still awake.

"Hmm?" Austin replied sleepily.

"We're getting married." she said matter of factly. "We're gonna be husband and wife."

"Yup."

"What are you most looking forward to in our future together?"

Austin thought for a moment.

"I'm excited to wake up next to you every single day."

"You already do that."

"Touché." Austin smiled. "What about you?"

"I'm excited to start our own family."

The pair was silent for a few moments.

"How many kids do you wanna have?" Austin spoke up after a while.

"What?" Ally asked.

"How many kids do you wanna have?" Austin repeated. "I mean, both of us are only children, so we don't know what its like having siblings. I wanna have at least two kids so they'll get to experience what neither of us ever got to."

"I haven't really thought about it." Ally admitted. "I would definitely wanna have at least two, for the same reason you said."

"What if we had like 5 kids?" Austin said, a large smile on his face. "That way when they play team sports in the backyard they can go two on two and the other one can referee."

"Remember in high school when you thought we would have octuplets?" Ally laughed.

"Hey, I'd still be open to 8 kids!" Austin said.

"You may be, but I don't think my uterus would be happy about that." Ally said.

"Good point." Austin said.

The duo fell silent again.

"I can't wait to start our future together." Ally said softly, snuggling deeper into his chest.

"Me too, Ally." Austin said, holding her closer. "Me too."

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	2. Telling the world

"You don't think they'll get suspicious?"

"Probably not. We can just say we've missed eating a home cooked meal."

"And we can say something about how we don't really feel like running into fans yet, especially since we have a show tonight."

"Yep. I think this should work."

"Hey guys." Jimmy spoke up. "We're about to land."

Austin and Ally nodded and put their seat belts on, glad they had figured out how they would avoid making their parents suspicious when they said they didn't wanna go out to eat and would rather eat in. The real reason for that was they were going to tell them about their engagement and they couldn't very well announce it in a public place.

"Lady and gentlemen..." Ronnie smiled after the plane jolted as they hit the ground. "Welcome back to the land of the free and the home of the brave."

"I can't believe we've been out of the states for six whole months." Ally said.

"I can already smell the fried food from here." Austin joked, causing them all to laugh.

Once the plane had stopped moving, they got up from their seats and walked off the plane to meet their awaiting parents.

They spotted them a distance away off the runway at the private airport, they were all holding up signs. Austin's parents were each holding up a sign that said "WELCOME" and "HOME" while Ally's father was beside them holding up a sign that said "AUSLLY".

The couple laughed as they descended the stairs quickly and ran towards their parents (after Ally did a quick double check that she wasn't wearing her engagement ring).

Their parents attacked them with hugs as soon as they reached them, each parent hugging their own child tightly before hugging the person they were unaware would be joining their family sooner than they thought just as tightly.

After Austin and Ally got their luggage, the group made their way to the parking lot before driving off to the Moon's house.

Austin hadn't technically moved out of his parents house yet because ever since he graduated he was always on tour. And Ally also had yet to move out on her own because she had been at school up until about eight months earlier, which six of which had been spent touring.

So not only were they telling their parents about their engagement today, they were also going to be telling them that they were going to start looking for houses together, meaning they would be moving out of their parents houses that they occasionally occupied when they weren't on tour or at school and moving in together.

Needless to say, they were a bit nervous to see how they would react.

"Sorry we didn't plan for anything nicer." Mimi said as they all say outside on the Moon's back patio while Mike grilled burgers. "We figured you would want something quick and easy since you have a show tonight."

"Are you kidding?" Austin said. "This is perfect!"

"Yeah, we haven't had real American burgers in a while." Ally laughed.

"Well, welcome back to the states." Mike smiled, placing burgers on the table in front of Austin and Ally.

They enjoyed their food as well as each other's company, Lester had even set Penny up on FaceTime.

Ally excused herself to go to the restroom while Austin offered to take all the dirty dishes inside to the kitchen.

After washing her hands, Ally pulled her engagement ring out of her pocket and placed it back on the finger where it belonged. She smiled at the familiar feeling of the metal on her hand, which had begun to feel naked without the ring.

She walked out to the kitchen and found that Austin was waiting for her.

"You ready to do this?" he asked anxiously.

"We might as well get it over with." Ally sighed. "Rip it off quick; like a band aid."

Austin nodded and placed a kiss on her forehead before taking her left hand in his right one (to hide the ring from their parents) before leading her back outside.

Their parents were all chatting, they didn't even look up when Austin and Ally say back down.

"Umm... Guys?" Austin said, clearing his throat. "We... Umm... Have an announcement."

The parents all turned their heads, Lester also turning the computer, to face their children.

Austin and Ally glanced at each other.

"We..." Austin said slowly, receiving a nod of encouragement from Ally.

"We're getting married!" Ally said excitedly, holding up her left hand to showcase her ring.

"WHAT?!" Lester said, clearly excited.

"NO WAY!" Mike said, a large grin on his face.

"REALLY?!" Penny squealed, bouncing in her seat on the computer screen.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Mimi said, placing her hands over her mouth as tears filled her eyes.

"Yes!" Austin and Ally said simultaneously, laughing at their parents enthusiasm.

"Congratulations!" Mike and Lester said, hugging them both.

"I'm so happy for you two!" Mimi said through her tears as she hugged them both tightly.

"This is so exciting!" Penny said.

"How did it happen?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah, when did this one finally get the balls to do the thing he's been dying to do since he was 17." Mike teased, ruffling Austin's hair.

"Well we were in Paris..." Ally smiled, taking Austin's hand back in her own.

"How romantic!" Penny and Mimi gushed at the same time.

"Austin planned the most romantic day for us." Ally said, her smile so large it was almost hurting her face as she recalled that magical day; she glanced over at Austin only to find that he was already staring at her, a lovestruck smile on his face. "We went to lunch at this cute little cafe near our hotel, then we went to the louvre, then we had a private table at the most expensive restaurant in Europe for dinner, and to end the night we went to the top of the Eiffel Tower."

"Actually, we ended the night with those fancy French pancakes." Austin added.

"So when did he propose?" Mimi asked, nearly on the edge of her seat. "Was it at the French cafe?"

"I bet it was at the louvre." Mike said.

"I bet it was at the most expensive restaurant in Europe." Lester said.

"I bet it was at the top of the Eiffel Tower." Penny said.

"Actually, you're all wrong." Ally said.

"What?!" all the parents said simultaneously.

"It was after we finished eating our fancy French pancakes." Austin smirked.

"I got up to throw our trash away and I when I turned back around he was down on one knee holding out a little velvet box." Ally said, smiling up at her fiancé.

"Aww!" Penny and Mimi squealed.

"So how long has it been?" Mike asked.

"Two weeks." Austin said. "We've been keeping it quiet because we were waiting to tell all of you. The only other people who know at this point are Dez, Trish, Jimmy, and Ronnie."

"But we're telling all the fans at the show tonight." Ally said. "So it'll be all over the headlines tomorrow."

"Speaking of which, we should get going." Austin said, checking his watch. "We have soundcheck in less than an hour then the meet and greet right after."

"Oh yeah, we should head out." Ally said, standing up from her seat. "You guys are coming to the show tonight, right?"

"Are you kidding?" Lester said. "Of course we are!"

"We wouldn't miss your last show of your tour!" Mimi said.

"Awesome!" Austin said. "And you guys are welcome to come out with us after the show."

"No, we wouldn't wanna intrude." Mike said. "We'll just see you at home."

Austin and Ally turned to look at each other.

"What?" Mike said.

"Well..." Austin started slowly. "Since Ally and I are engaged now... We decided..."

"We're gonna start looking for houses to move in together." Ally said.

"And before you get mad, just remember that we've already been living on our own together for the past six months." Austin added.

Their parents were quiet for a few long moments, Austin and Ally each held their breath.

"I think..." Penny spoke up. "That that is a fantastic idea."

All of them turned to look at the computer.

"What?" Penny said. "They said it themselves! They've been living together for months, and on their own for even longer! And it's not like this wasn't gonna happen eventually."

"That is true." Mimi said. "They are getting married; they're growing up and starting their life together."

Mike and Lester remained silent. The two of them had always been the most skeptical of their children's choices, dating all the way back to when they first decided that they wanted to pursue careers in music.

Lester turned to look at Austin and Ally.

"They are all grown up now, aren't they?" Lester said softly.

Austin and Ally smiled hesitantly, shrugging their shoulders.

"I remember back when you two first met..." Lester sighed. "Ally was so annoyed with the boy who had come into the store to ask if he could just borrow instruments; and now here she is standing in front of me, telling me she and the same boy are getting married and they are going to move in together. I just... Where did all the time go?"

"I remember a few months ago when they got back together..." Mike spoke up. "Austin came back to the house and he was grinning ear to ear. He couldn't stop smiling. We'd been at the store all day, we had no idea what had happened. Then Ally showed up and I was surprised to see her. But then Austin invited her in and showed us how he had made dinner for all of us; I remember Ally smiling up at him proudly and kissing his cheek. I turned to look a Mimi and she already had a wide smile on her face, that was when I figured out what was going on. Austin and Ally took their food outside and I remember looking through the window and just seeing them laughing. It was the first time in a long time I had seen Austin genuinely happy. All those months before that day he wasn't himself. That day was the day Austin finally became himself again; the day he got Ally back."

Everyone was silent, the tension beginning to deflate.

"I think this is a great idea." Mike said. "You two moving in together. If it's what you wanna do, we will fully support you."

"Thanks dad." Austin said sincerely. "That means a lot."

"I hate to end this adorable moment..." Ally said. "But we really have to go; Ronnie has been texting me nonstop."

"Yeah, we better head out." Austin said. "See you guys at the show!"

...

"If you want a friend, doesn't matter when, anything you need that's what I'll be... You can come to me."

"You can come to me... Yeah..." Ally sang, staring up into Austin's eyes deeply.

The crowd cheered wildly as the song ended.

"Thanks guys." Austin said into the microphone, smiling as he returned his guitar.

"Now this next song, is actually one my lovely fiancé here wrote about me..." Austin spoke without thinking.

Ally turned to look at him as all the fans gasped excitedly at the mention of the word "fiancé".

"Surprise..." Austin said into the microphone softly, offering Ally a weak smile.

"Austin..." Ally said playfully, rolling her eyes as blush covered her cheeks. "We were supposed to wait until the end of the show..."

The fans were all holding their breath, dying for one of them to confirm what they pretty much already knew.

"I guess the hat is out of the bag..." Austin said.

"Austin, the expression is the CAT is out of the bag, not the hat." Ally laughed.

"But that's mean." Austin said. "We do not condone animal abuse, which includes putting cats in bags."

"JUST SAY IT ALREADY!" Jimmy yelled from backstage.

"Fine!" Austin said, faking annoyance. "We're getting married!"

The crowd went nuts. Like, actually nuts. You would've thought they had just told them that each and every won of them had won a billion dollars.

"Thanks guys!" Austin laughed. "Well, now that everyone knows, how about we sing the song that I sung to this one over here way back when we first got together all those years ago."

"I think that's a great idea, fiancé." Ally smirked at him.

Needless to say, #AusllyEngagement trended worldwide for hours after that.

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	3. The Guest List

"Shouldn't we decide on a location before we figure out all the guests?"

"No!" Ally said. "We need to make a guest list so we know some basic numbers when we're looking for venues."

"Can't we just elope?" Austin groaned. "I just wanna marry you, all of this seems a bit excessive."

"That's really sweet, Austin." Ally said, sitting down on Austin's lap and wrapping her arms around his neck, resting her head against his. "But I don't know if you remember, but we're the world's favorite couple, we can't just have a tiny wedding."

"I know." Austin sighed, closing his eyes and nuzzling his nose against her cheek. "But I just wanna be married to you, I don't wanna make some huge event out of this. We might as well just roll out a red carpet and invite all the press."

"We're not gonna do that." Ally giggled. "And it's not gonna be obnoxiously huge, we just have to invite all the people we work with and our families and anyone else we wanna invite."

"Fine." Austin smiled, pressing a kiss to Ally's cheek. "Whatever makes you happy, my beautiful bride to be."

"You're so sappy." Ally said, rolling her eyes and getting up from Austin's lap.

"Noooooo!" Austin whined, reaching out to grab her hips and pull her closer to him. "Come back!"

"Austin, seriously." Ally said as he nuzzled his face into her shoulder. "We have to do this. I'll write, you dictate."

"Fine." Austin said, sighing dramatically. "But can we snuggle when we're done?"

"Yes." Ally laughed, giving him a quick kiss on the lips before grabbing a pad and paper to start making their list.

"Okay, go." Ally said, sitting down across from him on the couch in his parents living room.

"Well, Dez and Trish." Austin started. "They obviously have to come, I mean they're in the wedding."

"Speaking of which, do we want anyone else in our wedding party?" Ally asked.

"I can't think of anyone." Austin said. "I think we should just have Trish and Dez."

"Me too." Ally nodded, writing down Dez and Trish's names on her pad of paper.

"Okay next us our families." Austin said. "My parents, your parents, Dez's parents, Trish's parents, Didi, JJ, and will either of your parents wanna bring a date?"

"I don't know, I didn't even think about that." Ally said softly. "I guess in all my fantasies about my dream wedding my parents were back together."

"I'm sorry, Ally." Austin apologized. "I didn't mean to-"

"No!" Ally said quickly. "You didn't do anything! It's not your fault."

"I know, but I still feel bad for making you sad." Austin said.

"No, I'm not sad." Ally said. "It just kinda hit me that I'm getting married and my parents aren't married, ya know? Like it's kinda weird, I never really pictured my parents still being single when I got married."

"I know what you mean." Austin said. "I always pictured myself marrying a tall, blonde, faceless cheerleader, but now I'm stuck with you."

"Shut up." Ally said playfully, rolling her eyes and shoving his shoulder lightly. "I can still give you the ring back."

"No, I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" Austin said quickly. "I wanna marry you and only you!"

"Then help me with the guest list!" Ally laughed. "What other family members do we wanna invite?"

"All our grandparents." Austin said. "My Aunt and Uncle and I guess my cousins and their kids."

"I guess I should invite my mom's sister and her family." Ally said.

"I've never even met them." Austin said. "I didn't even know you had cousins!"

"They're on my mom's side." Ally said. "We don't really talk to them since they sided with her in the divorce, and they live far away. I haven't seen them in years."

"Then why do you want them to our wedding?" Austin asked, confused.

"Because my mom will get mad if I don't at least send them an invitation." Ally said. "Besides, they probably won't come."

"Well speaking of people who probably won't come, my parents will probably want to invite all their aunts and uncles and cousins." Austin said.

"Okay, I then think we've got all the family." Ally said. "What about friends?"

"Well Carrie, obviously." Austin said. "She'll come with Dez. And I just we should figure in a date for Trish."

"What about Jace?" Ally said. "Should we invite him?"

"Wouldn't that be awkward?" Austin said. "I mean, they did break up."

"It wasn't like their break up was bad." Ally said. "I mean, I think they'd both be open to getting back together. Maybe this could even bring them back together!"

"You're so optimistic." Austin smiled at her. "You're adorable. I love you."

"I love you too." Ally laughed. "How about Gavin?"

"WHAT?!" Austin said loudly. "You wanna invite your ex-boyfriend to OUR wedding?!"

"Austin, come on!" Ally said. "We dated when we were 17! That was a long time ago! And I've obviously moved on, seeing as though I'm marrying you and not him."

"We dated when we were 16!" Austin said. "Then we got back together when we were 17!"

"What's your point?" Ally asked.

"I don't know..." Austin said slowly.

"Well, we'll put a maybe next to Gavin." Austin said. "But we're definitely inviting Elliot."

"WHAT?!" Austin said. "Why?!"

"Because he's an old friend!" Ally said.

"An old friend who you had a crush on!" Austin said, outraged that Ally would even think about inviting him.

"Austin, how many times do I have to remind you that I am marrying YOU." Ally said.

"Well, if you get to invite them..." Austin said, completely ignoring what Ally had said. "Then I get to invite Piper and Cassidy."

"When was the last time you even talked to Cassidy?" Ally asked. "And do you really want Piper there?"

"Yes, they are both old friends." Austin said, crossing his arms. "And we should invite Kira too."

"Well, obviously." Ally said. "Speaking of Kira, let's move onto work people."

"Jimmy and Ronnie." Austin said. "That's obvious."

"Who else from the label?" Ally asked after jotting Jimmy and Ronnie's names down.

"I don't know." Austin said. "Can't we just have Jimmy and Ronnie make the list? It's late, I'm tired, and I just wanna snuggle with my adorable fiancé. Is that too much to ask?"

"Fine." Ally sighed, unable to keep the smile off her face.

She placed the pad of paper and pen down on the coffee table in front of them and crawled over next to Austin, wrapping her arms around his torso and snuggling her had into his chest.

"I can't wait to be married to you." Austin sighed softly, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer to him. "I can't wait to be your husband. I can't wait for you to be my wife. I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together."

"Right back at 'cha, buddy." Ally smiled.

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	4. Saying yes to the dress

"Trish, enough!" Ally sighed, tossing the magazine onto the coffee table and settling her head back on Austin's chest. "I've seen so many dresses they're all starting to look the same!"

"Ally, this is a BIG DEAL!" Trish said. "This is your WEDDING DRESS, it's like the most important thing you'll ever wear in your entire life."

"That seems like a bit of an exaggeration," Dez said, tossing a piece of popcorn in his mouth as he laid access the chair next to the couch in the Moon's living room.

Trish shot a glare at him.

"If my opinion as the groom means anything..." Austin spoke up. "I don't care what kind of dress you wear, Ally. I know you'll look beautiful no matter what because you're always the most beautiful girl in the whole world."

"Aww, thank you, Austin!" Ally smiled, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"I hate to break it to you, Austin," Trish said. "But when it comes to the bride's dress, the maid of honor has more say than the groom."

"She's right," Dez nodded. "You aren't even supposed to see the dress, let alone Ally in the dress, until the ceremony or its bad luck."

"Guys, relax," Ally said. "It really isn't that big a deal to me, I'll just find one I like on some website and order it online."

"ALLY DAWSON!" Trish gasped loudly. "You will most certainly not order your wedding dress online, I won't allow it!"

"What's the big deal?" Ally asked, shoving a handful of popcorn into her mouth.

"It's your WEDDING DRESS." Trish said.

"Yeah, and?" Ally said.

"It's..." Trish said slowly. "A big deal!"

"Hey guys!" Mimi waved at the friends as she got home from work, Mike had agreed to close up that night.

"Mimi, can you please tell Ally she can't order her wedding dress online?" Trish said. "And that as of the mother of the man she is marrying you won't allow it."

"Do whatever you want with your dress, Ally," Mimi smiled. "My mom made such a fuss over my dress, it created more drama than happiness."

"I think that might be why I don't get the hype of the wedding dress," Ally said. "Because I don't have a mom to shop for it with. Like, sure, if my mom were here we would totally do it, but she isn't. And it would be different because she hasn't been here, it wouldn't be the same."

"Why?" Trish asked, her tone softer now.

"She wasn't here when I picked out my prom dress, why should she be here when I pick out my wedding dress?" Ally said sadly.

Mimi placed her hand over her heart, feeling awful for his son's fiancée.

"I'll go with you," Mimi spoke up.

"Huh?" Ally said, turning to look at Mimi.

"I'll go wedding dress shopping with you," Mimi nodded.

"Seriously?" Ally said, a smile forming on her face.

"Yes!" Mimi said. "It'll be so fun! Oh, I was always so sad about not having a daughter only because it meant I'd never get to do this, but it looks like I've been wrong! I'm free tomorrow, we can go then!"

"That sounds great," Ally smiled.

...

Ally arrived back at the Moon's house early the next morning, sure her fiancé was still asleep.

"Good morning, Ally!" Mimi smiled as she answered the door. "Come in, come in! I made pancakes!"

"Aw, Mimi, you didn't have to do that," Ally smiled, sitting down on a stool at the island in the middle of the kitchen as Mimi placed a plate of fresh pancakes in front of her.

"Nonsense!" Mimi said. "I felt like we should make a day of this, and what better way to start the day than with a balanced breakfast!"

"Good point," Ally laughed, digging into her pancakes.

"I am surprised Austin's not up," Mimi said. "I feel like I should go wake him just to tell him his two favorite things are here in the kitchen."

Ally laughed before she felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around her waist and a chin being placed on her shoulder.

"Speak of the devil," Mimi smiled.

"Hi," Austin whispered, his nose brushing hers.

"Morning cutie," Ally said, placing her lips on his in a quick kiss.

"Mmm, you taste like pancakes," Austin hummed.

"Well you always taste like pancakes," Ally retaliated.

"Yeah, and I don't hear you complaining," Austin smirked, stealing one last kiss from her lips.

"We better get going," Mimi said. "We've got a long day ahead of us."

"Have fun!" Austin smiled.

"I'll try," Ally said, kissing his cheek before following Mimi out the door.

They decided to take Mimi's car so they wouldn't have to worry about bringing two cars.

After arriving at the mall, they made their way to the bridal shop.

Ally and Mimi broused around, picking out various different gowns for Ally to try on.

Then came the trying on part.

"Oh, Ally, you look beautiful!" Mimi gasped when Ally walked out in the first gown.

"I think this one is a little too poofy for my taste," Ally said, trying to smooth down the large skirt.

"Yeah, I thought the same thing," Mimi said.

Ally went back to try on another dress.

"Very pretty!" Mimi said.

"I just feel like it's too simple, ya know?" Ally said. "Like it's too plain."

"Yes, you could find one with a little more pizazz," Mimi nodded.

Next dress.

"This one has too much pizazz," Ally said, running her hands over the beaded bodice.

"It is a little loud," Mimi agreed.

Next dress.

"I really like this one," Ally said.

"Me too," Mimi agreed. "It's my favorite of all the ones you've tried on so far. But it does seem a little loose around the top, we'll just need to get it altered."

Ally changed out of the dress and brought it to the front desk, where they said they could have it altered and fixed in less than an hour.

After taking Ally's measurements, they got to work on the dress while Ally and Mimi went to get lunch.

They decided on Champy's Sports Grill, much to Ally's amusement.

"I haven't been here in years," Ally said after they ordered. "In fact the last time I was here was the night Austin and I almost kissed for the first time."

"Oh! Yes! Austin told me about that," Mimi said. "He came home that like looking like a lost little puppy dog."

"Aw," Ally said, putting her hand over her heart. "Poor baby."

"He said he heard you were gonna tell some guy you wanted to be his girlfriend and he just lost it," Mimi said.

"Oh my god, seriously?" Ally laughed. "Who told him that?"

"My guess is Dez," Mimi laughed. "My guess is you have a different version of the story."

"Yeah, my friend from camp, who just so happened to be my first crush, came to visit and I was showing him around Miami," Ally explained. "I was so busy showing Elliot around that I didn't have time to write with Austin that week, and I didn't notice, but he got SO jealous.

"I was getting the vibe that Elliot wanted to be more than friends, and I had just recently realized my feelings for Austin. So Elliot and I were having dinner here, and then Austin randomly showed up with his girlfriend at the time, Kira. I'd never seen him act so competitive and be so determined to beat somebody. He wasn't himself, I knew something was up.

"Austin and Elliot ended up in some tug of war battle and Elliot gave up, leaving Austin to fly back into a bunch of condiments. He decided that he won, then asked me if I still wanted to be Elliot's girlfriend. I, of course, was confused and had no idea what he was talking about, and Kira flipped out and left, and obviously Austin ran after her because she was his girlfriend.

"Elliot said he just wanted to be friends, and I said we'll always have camp, and only camp. Trish was working her at the time, so I stayed after everyone left while she finished her shift.

"She said Austin was jealous of Elliot, then said that he liked me too. I didn't know what to do, then she said to let him come to me because guys hate to be pressured, when let's face it, neither of us knew anything about guys or love, we were 16!

"Anyway, I went back to the store and found Austin there playing the piano in the practice room. It was awkward, to say the least. It was the first time I was in the same room with him knowing that he liked me. We started working on our song and then our hands touched. It wasn't anything weird, it would happen occasionally. This time was different.

"The way he was looking at me hypnotized me, he had never looked at me like that before. And I'm sure I was looking at him the same way. He started leaning in and my mind was racing. Was he gonna kiss me? Were we going to kiss? I had never kissed anyone before, I didn't know what the situation was like! And as far as I knew, he was still dating Kira, yet he was leaning in to kiss me.

"I stopped anything from happening. I knew I liked him and he liked me, and he didn't even know I liked him, yet he still went for the kiss! But again, at the time I thought he was still with Kira, and I didn't wanna come between them.

"But that moment always stuck with me. I went home and dreamed about it that night. And now here we are, quite a few years later, out shopping for the dress I'm gonna wear when I marry him."

"You really love him, don't you?" Mimi said softly.

"I do," Ally nodded. "I love your son more than anything in the whole world and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with him."

Mimi smiled. She always saw how much Austin loved Ally, but she never got to see how much she actually loved him, which was just as much as he loved her.

Their food came soon after, the two women chit chatting as they ate.

After they finished their food they went back to the bridal shop, the alterations on Ally's dress all done.

Ally nervously stepped into the gown, keeping her eyes closed as she walked out.

"Oh Ally, it's beautiful!" Mimi gasped.

Ally opened her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror, taken aback by the bride she saw in her reflection.

The dress was a mermaid style white gown with a sweetheart neckline very simple yet very elegant.

"Yep," Ally nodded. "This is the one."

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	5. Roomies

Austin was rudely awoken by his phone buzzing on his nightstand next to his bed.

Groaning and flopping over, he reached over to pick up his phone and check the message he had just received.

" _Rise and shine, hubby to be! ;) Just left my place, I'll be there in like 20 minutes. The movers are scheduled to get to the house at 8:30 and we should be there before them, so please get up and get dressed. Love you!_ "

Austin smiled as he read the text his fiancée had sent him, butterflies infesting his stomach when he remembered what was happening that day.

He and Ally were moving in together.

Grinning from ear to ear, Austin hopped out of bed and went to quickly brush his teeth and get dressed.

They had closed on their new house not even a week earlier. Both their parents had commented about how it seemed a little big for just the two of them, to which Austin and Ally would always respond that it wasn't gonna be just the two of them forever; talk of grandchildren always shut their parents up successfully.

Their house had a total of eight bedrooms, which Austin said would be perfect for their octuplets; Ally hoped to God he was joking.

The house was in a fancy rich gated neighborhood that overlooked the ocean, it was pretty much the exact kind of house Austin had dreamed of living in his entire life, and getting to live there with Ally just made it 100% better.

Austin rummaged through his suitcase to pull out an outfit to wear for the day, all his clothes had already been packed up.

After getting dressed and packing up the last of his toiletries and electronics (all his random knickknacks had already been packed up in various boxes that were down in the living room), Austin picked up the suitcases and carried them downstairs.

The house was quiet, his parents still asleep. Austin could hardly believe that he wasn't going to live in his childhood home anymore.

Pulling himself back into reality, Austin decided to make some pancakes for his parents and Ally, since they had a long day of moving ahead of them.

He heard the front door open and close as he cleaned up his cooking mess, placing the plate of pancakes on the counter.

"Hey," Ally whispered in her ear as she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Hi," Austin greeted her happily.

"Whatcha' doing?" Ally asked softly.

"Oh ya know, just making some breakfast for my beautiful bride and roomie to be," Austin smiled, turning around so they were facing each other; his arms holding her hips and her hands resting on his shoulders.

"Wow, handsome and a good cook?" Ally smirked. "I lucked out."

"You sure did," Austin chuckled before leaning in and placing his lips on hers.

Ally sighed contently against his lips as he deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as their lips moved against each other lazily.

"Ahem," they heard a voice say.

Breaking apart slowly, lips still puckered, Austin and Ally turned to see Mike and Mimi standing on the other side of the island, smirking at the engaged couple.

"Good morning, lovebirds," Mike laughed, taking a pancake from the large stack on the counter.

"Morning dad," Austin said, rolling his eyes at his father while Ally buried her face in his chest, Austin wrapping his arms around her and holding her close.

"Leave them alone, Mike," Mimi said, smiling at the couple. "They've got a long day ahead of them, let them have a few minutes of peace."

Austin smiled down at Ally, brushing her hair off her face before holding her cheek and kissing her again.

Ally held onto the neck of his t-shirt, pulling him closer.

"Not while I'm eating, please," Mike said.

Austin broke away and rested his forehead against Ally's.

"What are you gonna do on their actual wedding day when they kiss?" Mimi asked her husband, amused.

"Well, obviously they're allowed to kiss there," Mike said. "It's just not particularly what I want to see while I'm eating breakfast, and especially when there's a lot of work to be done."

"Hey!" Austin said, raising his head from resting against Ally's. "I'm a grown man and I'm allowed to kiss my fiancée whenever I want to!"

"Have you loaded your car with all the boxes and suitcases cluttering the living room?" Mike asked.

"Well... No..." Austin said slowly.

"Then kissing your lovely fiancée can wait," Mike laughed, placing his now empty plate in the sink. "We've got work to do!"

The couple reluctantly broke away from each other as they went to load Austin's belongings into his car.

After the car was loaded and breakfast was eaten, Austin, Ally, and Mike and Mimi all got in their cars and drove to the new house.

Lester and Penny had already arrived when they got there.

"Where are Trish and Dez?" Austin asked once they were all out of the cars.

"You told them 8:30, right?" Ally said.

"Yes, dear," Austin smirked, to which Ally rolled her eyes.

"They probably stopped to get food somewhere," Ally said. "I just hope they get here before the movers do."

"Please, we all know Trish is going to provide zero help," Austin scoffed.

Trish and Dez arrived just before the moving truck carrying all the furniture did; and just as Austin had predicted, Trish chose to "supervise" instead of help.

The group spent hours carrying in boxes and furniture, buy the time they were done it was nearly lunchtime.

"Let's take a break," Austin panted, grabbing his water bottle and taking a long swig.

"I feel like I'm gonna pass out," Dez said, wiping the sweat off his forehead. "Did you guys purposefully choose the hottest day of the month to move?"

Ally rolled her eyes at the boys.

"C'mon guys, it isn't that bad," she said.

"That's easy for you to say!" Dez said. "You weren't carrying the heavy stuff!"

"Calm down, kids," Lester said. "The hardest part is over."

"Yeah, now everything just needs to be put together," Penny said.

"How about Ally and I go grab some lunch for everyone and you guys get started on moving everything into the rooms where they go?" Trish suggested.

"I think that's a great idea," Mimi nodded.

Trish went to grab her car keys while Ally went to wrap her arms around Austin's sweaty shoulders.

"I love you," she told him tentatively, knowing he got grouchy when he was hot and tired and hungry.

Austin smiled, taking her chin in his hand and placing a sweet kiss on her lips.

"I love you too," he said.

Ally and Trish left to get food, returning to find that all the boxes and furniture had been moved to the rooms they belonged in.

Lester and Penny were in the kitchen, setting up appliances and stalking cabinets.

"Where are Mike and Mimi?" Ally asked.

"They had to run to the store," Penny said. "They said they'd be back later, though."

"Where are the boys?" Trish asked.

"They're upstairs putting the bed together," Lester told them. "But I'm sure they'll be down here when they find out there's food."

"Let's go tell them they can take a lunch break," Ally laughed.

Ally and Trish walked upstairs and entered the master bedroom.

Austin and Dez were in the middle of the room, putting together the bed just like Lester had said; only it wasn't the bed Ally was expecting.

"What the hell?" Ally asked.

"Awesome, right?!" Austin said excitedly. "We can switch on and off between the top and the bottom!"

"I came up with the idea!" Dez said proudly, high fiving Austin.

"Austin..." Ally said sweetly, approaching him. "We're getting married. And under no circumstances will I let our first bed as an engaged soon to be married couple be a BUNK BED!"

"But-" Austin spluttered. "It'll be like we're on tour ALL THE TIME!"

"We're already on tour enough of the time!" Ally reminded him.

"Whoa, guys, calm down," Dez said. "This is nothing to end your engagement over."

"WHAT?!" Austin said. "Ally, you're not ending our engagement, are you? Because I wanna marry you more than I want anything else in the whole wide world and I'll do anything to make that happen, even if it means getting rid of this amazing bunk bed. I never-"

"AUSTIN!" Ally said, cutting off his rambles. "Calm down, I'm not ending our engagement."

Austin let out a sigh of relief and pulled Ally into his arms, kissing her head over and over again.

"But I do wanna get rid of the bunk beds," Ally said.

"I'll have my parents switch it as soon as possible," Austin reassured her.

"Thank you," Ally said, resting her head on his chest.

Austin smiled.

"Anytime, roomie."

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	6. Back at Marino

"Sweetheart!" Austin yelled up at his fiancée through gritted teeth. "Can you please hurry up? We were supposed to be leaving 5 minutes ago."

"I promise I'm almost ready!" Ally hollered back. "Just 5 more minutes!"

"That's what you said 10 minutes ago," Austin muttered to himself.

It was the night of their class reunion. They couldn't believe it had been 5 whole years since they had graduated high school.

He'd heard from his elders that the first reunion was always the worst. Everyone always tried to hard to impress everyone, trying to make it look as though they had become the most successful human ever in the past 5 years.

The thing was, team Austin and Ally didn't even have to try to appear as the most successful of their classmates, because they already were.

Trish had become a huge Broadway star and was making her way into films. Dez was a huge director, he had already won multiple academy awards. Carrie was now a supermodel and was still dating Dez. And Austin and Ally were the biggest names in music and the world's favorite duo, not to mention the fact that they were engaged.

"Ally! Seriously!" Austin called out, an irritated tone in his voice. "We're gonna be late!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Ally said as she scurried down the stairs, her heels in her hand.

She sat down on the bottom step to strap her shoes to her feet quickly.

"How do I look?" Ally asked, standing up and spinning around.

She was wearing a blue body-con dress, the neckline was low cut to show off her cleavage and the hemline was high to show off her legs; on her feet were a pair of strapy yellow heels that had to be at least 6 inches tall.

She looked like a Marino High sex god.

"You look phenomenal," Austin said, his anger subsided as he stepped closer to her, placing his hands low on her hips. "Really sexy. Like, super duper sexy."

"Well, you look pretty sexy yourself," Ally said softly, tugging on the blue skinny tie he was wearing with his white button up and black blazer.

Austin smiled as his lips brushed against hers before fully he kissed her.

"I thought you said we had to leave," Ally giggled, pulling away from his lips only to have him start kissing down her neck.

"We can be fashionably late," Austin whispered.

"Nope," Ally laughed, pushing him away. "We gotta go."

"Fine," Austin groaned. "But we will finish what we started as soon as we get home."

"Oh, of course," Ally smirked, sending him a wink as she walked out the front door, her hips swaying back and forth as if their purpose in life was to tease him.

Austin let out a low moan before following her out of the house, he locked the door quickly, then ran up to walk beside her, his hand moving down to give her ass a playful squeeze.

"Austin!" Ally squealed.

Austin smirked and winked, imitating what she had just don't me for him, causing her to roll her eyes as she sat down in the passengers seat of his Ferrari.

...

"Wow, I can't believe we're back here," Austin said as they walked into their alma mater hand in hand. "I haven't been here since we graduated."

"Me either," Ally said. "It feels like just yesterday you guys put on a fake graduation for me because you lost my library book that was keeping me from graduating."

"I apologized for that like a million times!" Austin said.

"I know, I'm just teasing," Ally laughed, leaning her head against his shoulder. "It was actually really sweet that you went to all that trouble just for me."

"I'd go to all the trouble in the world just to make you happy," Austin smiled, placing a kiss on the top of her head before opening the door for them.

"Austin Moon and Ally Dawson!" Kimmy, former head cheerleader and the person in charge of the reunion committee, said excitedly when she saw them walk in. "Or should I say Austin Moon and Ally SOON TO BE Moon!"

"Hi Kimmy," Ally said.

"Hi Ally!" Kimmy waved. "Now I wanna see that rock!"

Ally held out her left hand for Kimmy to see, which Kimmy took in her own hand and pulled it closer to her face, examining the ring.

"Oh my god it's gorgeous!" Kimmy said. "I bet it cost a fortune!"

"Well, being the biggest names in music does have some perks," Austin smirked.

"I bet it does!" Kimmy said. "Well, I don't wanna keep you guys all night, go have fun!"

"Nice talking to you, Kimmy!" Ally waved as she and Austin made their way into the gym.

They spotted Trish and Dez already sitting at a table, making their way over to sit with them.

"I'm already tired of this," Trish said as they sat down. "These people didn't give a shit about us in high school but now that we're all super successful everyone is suddenly best friends with us."

"And that is exactly why they're serving alcohol here," Dez said, standing up from his seat to go get them some drinks.

The four friends stayed close together as they chatted with their former classmates.

Everyone wanted to know how they did it, how they managed to stay best friends after all these years; nearly everyone admitting they had always been jealous of how amazing their friendships were back in high school.

The four friends would just nod and smile, not wanting to explain how there was a period of time where all four of them weren't as close as they are now, they preferred to just ignore that era.

After they had spent nearly an hour catching up, drinking, and laughing, the music started and people started dancing.

"Dance with me?" Austin whispered in her ear as a slow song started, taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor.

She laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck as they swayed to the slow song, his hands on her hips and his cheek resting on her head.

"Remember the first time we danced like this on this dance floor?" Austin said softly.

"It was at our junior prom," Ally said. "We had just won prom king and queen."

"I was actually thinking of later that night." Austin said. "When we got back together."

"Oh yeah," Ally said. "And we kissed on the dance floor."

"Mhmm," Austin smiled. "That was one of the best moments of my whole life."

"Mine too," Ally sighed, snuggling her face even deeper into his chest.

Austin removed on hand from her hip to holding her chin, brining her face up to meet his as he kissed her passionately.

"Excuse me," someone said into a microphone on stage as the slow song ended. "Will the owner of a red Ferrari please make your way to the parking lot. You are parked in a no parking zone and must move your car or else it will get towed. Thank you. Carry on."

"Guess I need to go make sure my car doesn't get towed so we'll have a ride home," Austin said softly as he leaned his forehead against hers, placing one last quick kiss on her lips before going outside to sort out the whole car situation.

Ally walked off the dance floor and went to get a drink. As she was walking back to their table, she got stopped by a group women she somewhat recognized, having had a few classes with them here and there back in high school.

They asked her about their engagement, everyone wanting to see the ring.

"How did he propose?" Tiffany, former cheerleader, asked.

"Well we were in Paris..." Ally smiled as all the women around her swooned. "And we had the day off. He planned this incredible day; we had brunch at this adorable little cafe, then we went to the Louvre, then we had a private table at the most expensive restaurant in Europe, then we went to the top of the Eiffel Tower, and then after we got down we got crepes from this little stand and I went to through our trash away, I turned around and he was down on one knee holding up the most gorgeous diamond I had ever seen."

"Ugh, he's so romantic!" one woman swooned.

"You guys are perfect!" another woman cooed.

"Remember back in high school how they were literally everyone's goals," another woman laughed. "And now they're still everyones goals!"

"I remember every girl in the school wanted to get with Austin Moon, but nobody ever made a move because we all knew his heart belonged to Ally," another woman recalled fondly.

"Well not everyone..." a dark haired woman smirked.

"Excuse me?" Ally said.

"Ally!" the dark haired woman said. "It's me! Claudia! We had home room together our freshman year!"

"Oh yes!" Ally said. "But... Wait... What were you saying about Austin?"

"Oh," Claudia laughed. "It's just... Sophomore year Austin came to me and asked me if I would write a song with him..."

Ally held back a gasp as her whole body tensed up. It's her. The songwriter Austin met with behind her back after her career had started taking off.

"I had written a few songs before, posted a few covers online, but nothing as big as what you guys were doing," Claudia said. "But I agreed anyway. So I went over to his house and we started writing a song. The song wasn't great, we never even finished it; but one thing led to another and eventually we were making out in his bed."

Ally's eyes widened. How has she never heard about this? Why had he never told her? What was he trying to hide?

"Did you sleep with him?" another woman asked.

"No," Claudia said. "His parents got home before things could get to intense, then I left and the next time I saw him he said he just wanted to pretend nothing ever happened."

"Did he, now?" Ally laughed, feeling her blood boil inside her.

"Don't worry, it was way before you two were an item," Claudia reassured her.

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about me, would you?" Austin said as he appeared at Ally's side wrapping an arm around her.

"Actually yes," Ally said.

"I was just telling the story about that time we made out in high school," Claudia laughed.

"Oh, were you?" Austin laughed nervously, chancing a glance at Ally.

Ally glared at him before creating a diversion to get them away from the group.

"Oh, it's Jimmy," Ally said, pulling out her phone. "He wants us in the studio right away. Sorry ladies, we have to go."

"Nice chatting with you!" Claudia said as Austin and Ally walked out of the gym.

"What does Jimmy want?" Austin asked once they were outside the school.

"I made it up," Ally said, crossing her arms.

"Whoa, are you mad at me?" Austin asked.

"No!" Ally said sarcastically. "I'm not mad about the fact that there was more to that huge secret you kept from me that you still never told me."

"Oh my god Ally, it was 8 years ago!" Austin said. "It meant nothing!"

"Then how come you didn't tell me?" Ally said loudly. "Hmm? How come I had to find out at our high school reunion? How come you never told me back then?"

"I don't know!" Austin said. "Probably because I felt guilty. I felt SO guilty. I never wanted to talk about it but the guilt eventually got to me and I ended up telling Dez."

"Why would you tell Dez and not me?" Ally said.

"Because I knew you would react like this!" Austin said. "And I felt guilty and ashamed that I did it. I felt like I had betrayed you."

"THEN WHY DID YOU DO IT IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" Ally yelled.

"BECAUSE I WAS HURT," Austin yelled back. "I felt like you were gonna leave me behind when your career took off, and I was heartbroken and upset because we had just broken up, so I acted out. I was 16! I did a lot of dumb shit when I was 16."

"We're done talking about this," Ally said, walking off towards the car.

Austin sighed and ran his hand through his hair and followed her back to the car.

The ride home was silent. Austin focused all his attention on driving while Ally sat in the passengers seat with her arms crossed.

They got home and went upstairs, neither saying a word to each other as they got ready for bed.

"You know..." Austin finally spoke up. "My parents always said to never go to bed angry."

"Well it's a good thing your parents got home before you could go to bed with Claudia," Ally said bitterly.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" Austin said. "I'm sorry I never told you and I'm sorry I even did it on the first place."

Ally crossed her arms and pouted, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Hey..." Austin said softly, placing a hand under her chin to bring her gaze up to meet his. "You know I love you, right? I love you and only you. I never had any sort of feelings for Claudia. I just did what I did to try to get over my feelings for you, which obviously didn't work."

"I know," Ally sighed. "I'm just really upset I didn't find out until now. I need some time to process all of it."

"I get it," Austin said.

Ally grabbed two pillows off their bed and a few blankets and handed them to Austin.

"What's this?" Austin asked. "Are you making me sleep on the couch?!"

"Just for tonight," Ally said. "I think we need some time to ourselves, at least I know I do."

"Ally, I-"

"Goodnight Austin," Ally said as she closed the bedroom door, him on the outside.

Austin sighed and made his way downstairs to make a pallet on the couch for him to sleep on.

...

Ally tossed and turned all night, unable to sleep.

She couldn't figure out why. The alcohol she had had earlier had warn off, it wasn't too hot or too cold, she didn't have to use the bathroom, what could possibly be different-

Oh.

That was it.

Austin.

He wasn't there. She made him sleep downstairs.

Suddenly feeling overwhelmed with guilt, Ally rolled out of bed and made her way downstairs.

She tiptoed into the living room, looking on the couch.

The sight she saw nearly broke her heart.

Austin was all sprawled out on the couch, his long limbs hanging off, one blanket on top of him.

Ally suddenly felt more guilty than ever. Her irrational, slightly tipsy, and jealous self had made her amazing fiancé sleep on the couch because of something he did when he was 16.

She walked over beside the couch, brushed his hair out of his eyes, before laying down beside him, wrapping her arms around him and snuggling her face into his chest.

He must've sensed her presence in his sleep, because a moment later his arms were tightly wrapped around her, holding her close to him.

Then they both drifted off to sleep peacefully, each sleeping better in each other's arms than they ever could have by themselves.

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	7. Last name

"And each of you sign one last time right there and right there."

Austin and Ally each signed the contract at the spot Ronnie had pointed to.

"There we go!" Ronnie said happily. "The album is officially complete and ready for release!"

Austin and Ally, along with Ronnie and Jimmy all let out sighs of relief as they finally finished all the paperwork that came before releasing an album.

"You're forgetting about all the press we have to do before the release," Ally reminded him.

"Hey, I'd take press over paperwork any day," Austin said, reaching forward to grab his water bottle off the table.

"I can't believe this is the last Austin Moon and Ally Dawson album we'll ever make," Jimmy said softly to Ronnie.

Austin nearly chocked on the sip of water he had just taken.

"WHAT?!" Austin said. "You're dropping us?! But we're the biggest names in music!"

"Austin, relax," Jimmy said. "I meant, this is the last album we'll make before you guys are married. After that they'll be Austin and Ally Moon albums."

"Oh," Austin said, a lovesick smile covering his face as Jimmy mentioned their marriage.

"I hadn't even thought of that," Ally said quietly.

"Of course, your duo name will stay the same," Ronnie said. "You'll still be world famous music duo 'Austin & Ally', it's just the legal stuff that'll change after Ally changes her name."

"Just when I thought this job couldn't get any better..." Austin smirked, glancing over at Ally.

Ally let out a fake laugh, still consumed in her own thoughts.

"Well, we'll let you guys go," Jimmy said. "We'll start arranging interviews tonight and give you a full list of dates and places tomorrow."

"Awesome!" Austin said. "See ya guys!"

Jimmy and Ronnie waved to the couple as they existed the conference room and made their way down to the parking lot.

The car ride home was silent; Austin concentrated on driving while Ally stared out the window, lost in her mind.

"Hey, are you okay?" Austin asked as they walked into their kitchen. "You've been awfully quiet."

"I'm fine," Ally assured him, sitting down on the couch and not meeting his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Austin asked hesitantly, sitting down next to her.

"Yeah!" Ally said. "It's just..."

"Just what?" Austin said.

Ally sighed.

"I hadn't thought about having to change my name until Jimmy brought it up," Ally said.

"What?" Austin said softly, his eyes filling with worry.

"It just hasn't crossed my mind," Ally admitted. "And honestly, I guess it isn't that big a deal-"

"Wait, you don't wanna be a Moon?" Austin asked quietly, the sadness in his voice evident. "Do you not want to marry me? Are you having second thoughts?"

"What?! No, of course not!" Ally said. "I just... I don't know, I don't just wanna drop Dawson. Like, it's been the name the public has known me by since I was 15."

"So you wanna keep your last name?" Austin said. "You don't wanna take mine?"

"I think I'll keep Dawson publicly as my stage name, just because it's easier for everyone else," Ally said. "But legally... I do wanna take your last name."

"Really?" Austin said eagerly.

"Yeah," Ally smiled. "I mean, you stole my song and my heart, so it only seems fitting that I steal your last name."

Austin smiled widely as Ally continued.

"I want to be Mrs. Austin Moon, I want to have the same last name that our future kids will have, I want us to be referred to as 'The Moons', I want us to do a cheesy Christmas card with our kids where we're all dressed in space suits and the caption is 'Merry Christmas from the Moons' and we green screen it to make it look like we're on the Moon, I want-"

Ally's rambling was cut off by Austin grabbing her face in his hands and slamming his lips onto hers in a hard kiss.

"I love you so much," Austin whispered passionately as he pulled away from their heated kiss, resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you too," Ally giggled, nudging her nose against his.

The couple stayed in that position for several long moments.

"You know, the term taking someone's last name is kinda weird," Austin said. "I don't want you to take my last name, I don't want to force you to do it, I want to give you my last name as a gift to show our marital bond."

"Well, in that case, thank you for the lovely gift, Austin," Ally smiled. "I'll keep it forever."

Austin smiled before pressing another kiss to her lips.

"Ally Moon," he smirked, his lips brushing hers. "Yep, I like the sound of that."

"Me too, Austin Moon. Me too."

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	8. Not a love song

"Austin, you've known exactly what kind of cake you want at our wedding since you were 17; is all of this really necessary?"

"Are you seriously turning down cake testing?" Austin said, raising his eyebrows. "Because if so, we might have to rethink this whole marriage thing."

"Shut up," Ally said playfully, rolling her eyes. "I mean, why are we spending time on this when we still have so much other stuff to do! We already know what cake we want! So let's figure out all the other stuff we still have to plan. We only have two weeks!"

"Ally, relax," Austin said, his mouth full of about four different samples of cake. "We have plenty of time. Everything is gonna be fine."

"But we still have so much to do!" Ally said. "We have to visit the venue again, we have to send the guest count to the caterers, we have to choose a bunch of songs, we have to pick the flowers-"

"Hey, you've known what kind of flowers you want at our wedding since you were 17," Austin smirked. "So we'll have the white chocolate six layer cake I've always wanted, and the lilies and orchids you've always wanted! There! We just knocked out two things on the list!"

"But we still have to call the bakery and the florist to place the orders," Ally reminded him.

"We'll have Trish take care of the flowers, I'm pretty sure she still gets the employee discount at 'Daisy's Bouquets'," Austin said. "And Dez can take care of the cake, he makes great wedding cakes and I'm sure he'd be ecstatic to make ours."

"Okay..." Ally said slowly. "But we still have to go to the venue and-"

"I already took care of that too," Austin said. "My parents are there right now, making sure everything is exactly how we want it."

"But what about the caterers-" Ally started.

"Your dad is calling them," Austin said. "I knew he'd get the best deal."

"Then I guess all we have to do is choose the songs," Ally said.

"Which I am happy to do," Austin smiled, pulling her into his arms as he sat down on the couch.

"So what song do you wanna dance to with your mom?" Ally asked, resting her head on Austin's shoulder.

"How about 'Stuck On You'?" Austin suggested. "Ya know, 'cuz I told mom about you...'"

"Aww, that would be so cute!" Ally said.

"What about you and your dad?" Austin asked.

"'Parachute'," Ally said immediately. "I know I wrote it about you, but it also fits with how my dad has stuck by me through everything, even if he didn't believe in what I wanted. Ever since my mom left, he was my rock."

"I think 'parachute' would be perfect then," Austin smiled. "What about your dance with Dez and mine with Trish?"

"'Better together', definitely," Ally nodded.

"I agree," Austin said. "And then the song the wedding party dances to can be 'can't make it without you."

"Perfect!" Ally said.

"Oh, and also Dez and I have been working on a special performance that we will perform after all the other dances," Austin said.

"Great," Ally laughed. "Well then I guess Trish and I will have to work out a special performance too."

"Good luck," Austin scoffed, to which Ally rolled her eyes in response.

"We still have one more song to pick..." Ally said. "And it's the most important one."

"And the one I'm looking foreword to the most," Austin added, smiling.

"I can't decided between 'you can come to me', 'I think about you', and 'two in a million'," Ally sighed.

"All those songs are really important to our relationship," Austin said. "'You can come to me' was the song we wrote while we were realizing our feelings and the song we sang right before our first kiss, 'I think about you' was the song you wrote about me that I ended up singing to you right before we got together, and 'two in a million' is the song we sang the last time we got back together and became an official duo!"

"Exactly," Ally said. "How are we supposed to choose between them?"

The couple sat in silence for a moment, each lost in their own mind.

"How about..." Austin said slowly. "You walk down the aisle to 'you can come to me', after the ceremony the wedding party walks back up the aisle to 'I think about you', and our first dance is to 'two in a million'?"

"That's perfect!" Ally said excitedly.

"We're all done then!" Austin said. "All that's left to do is get married!"

"Actually, we still have quite a lot of-"

"Shh," Austin hushed his soon to be wife. "Just let me have like two seconds where all we have left to do is get married."

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


End file.
